I love you! Alvin and Simon Slashfic
by Yagami-Kazuma
Summary: Alvin discovers that Simon is Gay, but what he doesn't know is that Simon harbours feelings for none other than Alvin himself! How will Alvin cope and react? Will they get together? Slashfic with eventual Alvin x Simon. T rating for first chapter, progression to M as story continues.
1. The Diary

**AN: Hey everyone! Right now I am beginning to love this pairing almost as much as I love KibaNaru, but I have been having writer's block with the Naruto stuff, so none of those stories just now. In this Slash The chipmunks have been made into a humans and share a room, but if readers want me to I am happy to revert them to their tiny, furry old selves! Without further ado, my attempt at the start of an Alvin x Simon slashfic!**

**Chapter one: The Diary  
**

_**In which a fact is hinted at thrice, **__**a birthday party is thrown, the aforementioned fact is **_** illegitimately obtained, and some thinking is done by the eldest Seville teenager.**

"Hey Simon!" whispered Alvin sideways. As always, Simon had a pocket book perched in his hand and his nose was firmly planted in it.

Simon replied, "Yes?" after a noticeable pause, and a turned page.

"Put your book away for a sec, will ya? There's babes all around and you're too busy checking out the curves on the number eight!"

The two young chipmunks sat outside a supermarket on high street, Dave and Theodore were inside getting provisions for the week. Theo would, of course, return with his paws filled with snacks. Pedestrians rushed from A to B, swarming around but never accomplishing anything, other than looking good in their expensive dress clothing.

A sigh blew out from the blue clad teen's face, and mentally noted his page number before closing the book and sliding it into his satchel. "Who are you talking about?"

"obviously," began Alvin in a mocking tone, "I'm looking at the girl in the red dress."

"...?"

"Come on, Si!" A desperate Alvin moaned, "The one walking with the guy in blue jeans and a black shirt."

"...Oh!"

"Now would you, Or would you?"

"I believe," Simon pushed up his round spectacles, "The question is would you or wouldn't you, Alvin."

"Thank you, Einstein, but it was deliberate? She's too good looking to NOT!"

"...Yeah h - she, is..." Simon's two silvery blue eyes were fixed on a moving target, one that Alvin couldn't make out.

"Do you even know who I'm talking about Simon?"

"Yeah?"

"What colour of hair does she have then?" Alvin knew he had his brother now, he hadn't been paying attention. A smirk crept onto the already smug-looking face.

"Light brown?" Guessed Simon without thinking, he was still transfixed on the same point.

"Pfft, no! She's a blonde, Simon! It's her boyfriend has brown hair, dummy! Trust you to be looking at the guy..."

A pained expression shot across Simon's face for but an instant, like the afterglow of a lightening strike. The words hit him like one, too. Alvin didn't see or notice, nor would he have understood even if he had seen. This was hint number one.

"God, I said look at the BABE! I bet you were you looking at that monster thing over there," Alvin's finger pointed towards someone else in the torrent of people, but Simon ignored it. Instead he looked sadly at his feet, kicking them back and forth slowly, idly.

He whispered something under his breath, but Alvin, like the earlier pained expression, didn't catch it and the words drifted past. He was too busy going on about some other trivial thing, perhaps another girl he had spotted, maybe he was just saying words for the sake of saying words. No matter which, the remark became lost in the white noise of passers-by. This was hint number two.

Back at the Seville household Simon slinked off to his room unnoticed as Theodore brandished an extra-large packet of crisps and announced their presence to Alvin, who was too busy pestering Dave to let him try 'just a sip' of the beer he had bought for the party he was throwing at the weekend. The answer was a firm 'no', but that wasn't going to stop Alvin until it had been answered in varying tones of annoyance many more times.

After Alvin got the message from Dave that he wasn't going to let him drink, it came to his attention that Simon was gone. "Hey Dave?"

"Alvin I swear to God if you are asking for beer again I'll-"

"No!" interrupted the red-clad boy, "I was going to ask if you had seen Simon. I haven't seen him since we got back."

"He probably went up to his room to escape your ongoing quest to get drunk." stated Dave simply.

"I don't want to get drunk!" protested Alvin, but he reconsidered. "Well, maybe a little..." This was answered with a sharp glance from Dave. "Kidding! I was kidding, Dave!" The man returned to putting away shopping and Alvin turned to Theodore.

"Theo, did Simon seem a little... off, on the way back home?"

"We- Well, he didn't speak at all, and he seemed like he was thinking a lot, why?" Theodore shuffled a little as he said this, in the normal nervous manner.

"Ah, it's nothing Theo. I'll be upstairs!"

"Good riddance!" called Dave after him as he rushed up the stairs. "I heard that!" echoed back down to him, eliciting a smile onto his face.

"Hey, Si!" Yelled The Brown-haired teen, as he pushed open the door. "You in here?"

A muffled "Hmmmph" sounded from atop the bed. Alvin advanced further into the room and a view of Simon, face down on the pillow, came into view. His body convulsed a few times then relaxed. Convulsed a few more times, then sank back.

"Simon?"

He inhaled sharply, then slowly got up, back facing Alvin, then turned. His sky blue, chrome eyes had roots of red spreading towards their centre, and smudged pools of liquid smeared his soft skin. The distraught boy held the likeness of an injured puppy.

"Are you OK bro?" The golden-brown eyed boy questioned, despite the mounting evidence that he was not OK.

"Ye- yeah, I- I'm OK Al, just..."

"Just what?" snapped the concerned brother.

"Just... Just... It's nothing."

Alvin wasn't the best when it came to social skills, but Simon was even worse when it came to lying. Alvin walked to his younger brother and put his arm around his shoulders. The younger boy's muscles tensed at the touch, but he eventually relaxed into the grip.

"Simon, I don't know what's up, but I'm still your brother! If you need to talk, let me know. I don't wanna see you like this, even though we argue all the time."

The sad eyes lit up a little; Alvin's speech had kindled a fire in Simon, even though it was small. "Thanks, Al" sighed the younger boy.

Just then, Theodore ran in with Dave at his tail, and proclaimed bed-time, while Simon made his best effort to hide his tear-ridden face.

Alvin.

Was not impressed.

"But Daaaave!" moaned Alvin, "I don't wanna go to be-"

The lights flicked out.

Dave, it would seem, was having no more of Alvin's arguing for the night.

A little annoyed, Alvin dragged himself up beside Simon and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, before retreating to his own bed. Theodore made his way over to his own bunk-bed and crawled in. They slowly drifted off into the abyss of their dreams, the only light left in the room coming from the door, open just a crack.

Although the other two didn't know, nor would it seem particularly important to them, Simon was the last to fall asleep. Furthermore, and on a slightly more important note, Simon fell asleep smiling,. This would have been significant to Alvin had he been awake, and the lights been on, for him to see it.

This small hint joined the two others that had been missed by the eldest brother that day. Behind the soft blue-grey eyes of Simon Seville a Storm brewed, and cries for recognition escaped every-so-often to the outside world, to Alvin. Luckily enough, Alvin either didn't catch the remarks, or simply didn't understand them. Either way, Simon's subconscious' pleas were left unanswered and unknown to the rest of those around him.

The week disappeared quickly and three young chipmunks found themselves at a party thrown by Dave for some friends and distant family. The weekend, as it so happened, was Dave's mother's birthday. Dave was in two minds as to whether or not he should just lock the kids in a room while the party was raging on, or rather, lock Alvin in a room while everyone else had problem-free fun. Dave's mother objected. Dave's mother ALWAYS objected. "Oooh, Ah want ter see the kids" imitated Dave as he made the finishing touches on the table and finished laying out the snacks.

"Aww, Dave! Don't you love your sweet old mother?" Alvin followed the busy host to a cool-box where he was filling it with ice and a selection of beers.

"Yes, very dearly, now go play with Theodore or something."

The ever-red teen put on his sad face and half laughed, half cried in a tragic tone, "OK Dave! Go on! Abandon your favourite son so you can have fun! I don't mind!"

"It's great that you don't mind! Now do you think you could go 'not-mind' somewhere else?" The man was here and there, the clock was at 3:48PM. The party was set to start at 4 o'clock, but you always got people who felt the need to arrive ten minutes early, the ones who have a severe case of chronic tardiness and arrive an hour late, and the ones who are so anal about arriving on the dot that you haven't enough time to do anything, stretching from 10 minutes before to an hour after the original starting time.

Dave was preparing for the first wave of attackers, fixing his shirt collar and standing by the door when something happened. Or more specifically, Alvin happened.

"Daaaaaaave!" cried the troublemaker. "The cake fell!"

"What! Alvin, what did you do!"

"I only wanted a nibble I swear!"

With a head almost as red as the cherry tomatoes in the salad the man stormed into the kitchen to find the cake everywhere.

"Alviiiiiin!" roared Dave in his signature manner.

"What did you do?"

"I redecorated, Dave! Don't you love it?" chimed the little Tasmanian devil, while running circles around the furious party host.

"Get up to your room, now." The man was growling lowly.

"But Da-"

"What part of that did you not understand? Get. Up. To. Your. Room. **Now!**"

Alvin knew better than to continue like this for the fear of his life, so he sulked, defeated, up to the room he shared with his brothers. He passed Theodore as he was running down the stairs, who was proclaiming that he would help with offering people snacks. The golden-brown eyed teen strolled in, pushing past the ajar door, and found Simon writing furiously in a journal.

"Hey Simon! What you up to?" asked the newly convicted boy.

"Alvin, what have you done now?"

"I just wanted some cake, but-"

"SIMON!" yelled Dave, "Come down here and help me, will you?"

"Sure thing Dave!" Simon called. He finished a sentence then threw down the pencil and ran downstairs. "Hmmm!" thought Alvin aloud. _"I wonder what shakespeare has written now?"_ he pondered this as he sauntered over to the desk.

"_A diary?" _thought Alvin, _"Since when did Simon have a diary?"_ He shrugged off his own question and sat at the seat, and was about to start reading when he realised this would probably cause a civil war between him and Simon, and resolved to ignore the book. Alvin, in all, resisted temptation from the diary for no more than five minutes. Alvin practically pounced on the book, blaming the thing for sitting there and silently taunting him. An attempt was made at reading Simon's Higher English level words with Alvin's primary-school reading skills.

"I feel terrible for not revealing this to Dave, Theo or Alvin. Especially Alvin. They deserve to know, but I can't bring myself to say it to them. What if I am rejected? What would Alvin do if I told him about... Alvin.

I had another dream. Last night, another one of those dreams where us two... I mean, I had another dream where I was open and comfortable with being-"

Simon's footsteps alerted Alvin to his younger brother's approach. He quickly threw himself onto the nearest bed and acted as though he hadn't been anywhere near the book. _"Damn!" _thought Alvin. "I'm interested now! Why is he so paranoid about me finding something out...?"

Simon walked back into the room with an 'I am not pleased' face. "Dave is now having to scrape all the cake he can into a bowl and pretend it was a creative new dessert."

"So why do you look so pissed?" Queried the indifferent boy.

"Because," started Simon, "I was the one who had to scrape it off the walls."

Alvin held back a laugh. "Oh, Si! What is that book you were writing in?"

A little stunned at the question Simon stuttered a response, "Wha- What, this?" he motioned to the desk, "That's just a notebook for-" A momentary stall, "Homework!"

Alvin was not convinced, the stall was enough to give it away that Simon was lying. He pretended to accept the answer and lay back into the pillows.

"And Alvin?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you get off my bed?"

Alvin had somehow managed to last through half the party without causing too much trouble. He met some relatives. Boring. He listened to stories. Boring. The whole party was so boring! So while the cake was being presented to Dave's mother, it was Alvin's turn to slink off to his room.

Once there he trawled around Simon's bed and found the diary stuffed under the pillow. He opened the diary back to where he had been reading before and finished the sentence.

" Last night, another one of those dreams where us two... I mean, I had another dream where I was open and comfortable with being... Gay."

The noise from below seeped through the roof. "Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray!" Alvin was shocked to say the least, and he slid the book back under the pillow, sat atop his own bed and just thought.

**AN: So, that's the first chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it, I'll start work on a chapter two as soon as I get time. Reviews will help me improve the overall style and content of the story, as well as let me know people are interested, so please Rate and Review!**


	2. Revelations

**AN: Right! Due to the ****_overwhelming_****number of requests I'm going to change the boys back into chipmunks for chapter two! Originally the story was written like that anyway, but due to some ridiculous last-minute decision I decided against it, rushed through the text, and changed everything to human chipmunks.**

**Anyway, I ****_MUST _****apologize for the long wait, I know how agonizing it is to start reading a story then never see it finished. This story IS getting finished, I really, desperately don't want to see unwritten stories piling up~ This is a shorter chapter, setting the scene for a longer Chapter Three, but I hope you all enjoy it just as much as you did the last chapter.**

**As a note, I plan on trying out some ToothCup for my next writing project, but I'll stick to one thing at a time I think :p**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter Two: Revelations**

_**In which the writer decides to stop using these chapter-spoiling synopsis-things, and allows the reader to find such things out themselves.**_

"Hip hip hooray!" cried the muffled voices from the party downstairs. Alvin, however, was too lost in his thoughts to notice such trivial things. _"So he's been gay all along, no wonder he doesn't get any girls! __**This**__ must be what he didn't want me to know..." _The eldest chipmunk's thoughts grazed the tip of an iceberg. Going against Dave's will by habit, he wandered downstairs, slipped past people he hardly knew, only talking to the relatives who made an effort to talk to him first. The clock, perched at an angle on the wall, ticked quietly away to itself almost contemptuously among the now-inebriated party guests. Some older ones entertained the masses with old songs long forgotten and silly dances, while the younger ones talked and generally filled the rooms of the house with livliness.

The same could not be said of Alvin.

Theodore was having the time of his life on the desert table; Simon was dutifully making conversation to the older, quieter guests who were grateful for his company. In the end, with no drive, Alvin simply slinked back to his room, climbed his bed and lay on the pillow.

When the party finally drew to a close, past midnight, guests half-walked-half-stumbled from the Seville household and away from what was best described by Dave's mum as "One hummzinger of a shindig!" Theodore had passed out in a bowl of cheese puffs and Simon dragged himself up to his room with tired eyes and an aching headache. Dave merely surveyed what was left of his home after the party – to anyone who hadn't known there was any kind of celebration in the house beforehand they would have summarised that a hurricaine had passed through the house.

Pushing through the ajar door to his shared room, Simon scaled the side of his bed and fell backwards into the embrace of the soft sheets with a relaxed sigh. It was only when the silvery-eyed chipmunk noticed the distinct lack of Alvin-brand insanity in the room that he realised tere was something wrong.

"Al...?" Questioned the teen, yawning and looking over to the other munk's bed through blurry eyes, "Are you alright?" _"Huh," _thought Alvin, _"so it's his turn to make sure I'm okay, is it? Well, he isn't okay if the diary is the truth, I should let him know I'm okay with him being, uh, gay." _With a resolve of steel Alvin shifted from the position he had lay in for the past hour, hopping across the desk and leaping onto Simon's bed, landing beside the tired teen. "Yeah, don't worry about me, Si... Are _you_ okay?" Taken aback by this question Simon stuttered his response, "I-'m fine! That, earlier on, it was nothing... Really, I'm good!" But once more, Alvin wasn't satisfied with this answer. A deep breath and a guilty twang of nerves later, Alvin came out with what he wanted to say. "Si, I... I read your diary, and I... I just want you to know, I'm okay with it! You can like whoever you want, I'm never gonna love you any less!" He smiled as he finished his sentence, hoping everything came out as intended.

From the look of sheer shock on Simon's face, coupled with a slight smile slowly making it's way across it, Alvin assumed that everything had.

"Y-you read my diary?! A-and, you aren't... Mad?" asked the middle-child chipmunk, still dazed with fatigue and stunned by the revelation. _"Could it be...? Did Alvin really just...?" _"Of course I'm not mad! How could I be mad at you for who you are?" The usual, happy Alvin was returning as he reassured his brother. Sure, it was a shock, but nothing he couldn't deal with."A-Alvin, I... I don't believe you're okay with my feelings for you...!"

"_What."_

"Uhhh, Simon? What on Earth _are_ you talking about?"

"Ohno... Uh, it's nothing! Nothing at all!"

"No, Simon, tell me! What is it?"

"Nononono!"

Alvin pounced on Simon, eyes full of expression as he stared into his brother's. Did he actually say what Alvin thought he said? "Simon, just, stop. Tell me."

"W-well, I thought you had read more of the diary, and I thought you knew, so I-" He was cut off with the gentle touch of Alvin's finger against his lips. "Simon, I asked you to tell me what you said, not your life story!"

Taking the hint, Simon composed himself for the big moment. "Uh, Alvin... I don't know how to say it, but... Yes, I'm gay, but I'm gay for _you_..."

**AN: So, the elusive chapter two! Yay for cliffhangers! Again, I apologise ****_profusely _****for the wait and once more for the shorter chapter, the next one should be longer! How is Alvin going to react to this? Will he still be as accepting of his brother, or will it all be too much? Find out next time, in Chapter Three: The Aftermath!**

**Again, please take the time to review and tell me of anything you'd like me to change about the story – after all, I ****_am _****writing this for you guys, so your opinions do matter!**


End file.
